swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Blujic
Star Wars: Hutts Encyclopedia |leader = *Arok *Dorak Blujic Turpo *Konahrik Blujic Yulo *Unidentified Hutt *Oruba Blujic Pirtare *Maro Blujic Forai |members = *Lobba Blujic Yintec *Johba Blujic Elis *Lois Blujic Elis *Kyria Desilijic Tiure *Dovo Desilijic Fortiure *Gardulla Blujic Elis *Torga Blujic Elis *Beldoria Blujic Turpo *Dovon Blujic Clanica *Jiliac Blujic Clanica *Arko Blujic Yulo |headquarters = *Arok's Palace, Hutta *Konahrik's Palace, Hutta |locations = *Nal Hutta *Tatooine *Inqua *Coruscant |founded = Pre-19,000 BBY |fragmented = 2,069 BBY |reorganized = 2,069 BBY |dissolved = During the Blujic Clan War |restored = After the Great Kajidic Wars |era = *Before the Republic *Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation = *Desilijic kajidic *Hutt Cartel **Hutt Cartel ruling council *Hutt Grand Council *Arok Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire}} Blujic, known as Arok's Clan, was a Hutt kajidic clan. Arok represented it on the Hutt Grand Council in 21 BBY. Blujic was created in the year of 2,079 BBY by Desilijic creator, Great Bogga. But, already being part of another kajidic, Bogga was forced to live the clan and leave it leaderless, which caused a week-long argument about who should be their next leader. But, they finally chose Oruba Blujic Pirtare to be their new leader, but he would later be assassinated by his son, Maro Blujic Forai. History Early History The Blujic was created by Konahrik Blujic Yulo during the days before the Old Republic. The founder soon retired his position many years after the Hutt Cataclysms, and title of Kajidii was given to one of his descendants. Eventually, Oruba Blujic Forai obtained the title of Kajidii, but after 10 years, Oruba was assassinated by his son, Maro Blujic Forai, whom inherited the Blujic leadership. But after the Hutt courts and Hutt Council found out that it was Maro who assassinated his father, they had him killed, and he was replaced by an unknown Hutt. 1,050 years later, Arok, born member of the clan but later adopted into the Desilijic clan became the leader of the Blujics. Clone Wars Around 21 BBY, Arok was chosen to represent the Blujic clan on the Clans of Ancients. Around that same time, Arok's son, Arko, was chosen to represent the kajidic on the Hutt Cartel ruling council. Around 20 BBY, Arok and the other council members were visited by Darth Maul, Savage Opress, and Pre Vizsla of the Death Watch. After ring threatened with their lives by their guests, Arok and the others sent bounty hunters after them. Arok managed to escape the confrontation, but ancient and elderly Hutt chairmen Oruba was not so lucky. Arok continued to represent the Blujics for many years and it is unknown when he would retire from his position. Behind the Scenes The Blujic clan was first introduced in the Hunt for Ziro episode. If you look closely, in the episodes with him in them, he has the Blujic clan symbol printed as a tattoo on his left arm. Notes and References See also Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Blujic kajidic Category:Kajidics